Purifiemens
by Varouneire
Summary: Au hasard d'une ballade en forêt, Sandor rencontre une jeune fille en quête de vengeance. Son regard le trouble. Eärwen. Puis elle s'en va, gravant son souvenir dans la mémoire du Limier. Quelques années plus tard, la Princesse du Royaume d'Opale, obscure contrée éloignée de Westeros, arrive à Port-Réal. Et avec elle, bien des mystères...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_See her come down, through the clouds  
I feel like a fool  
I ain't got nothing left to give  
Nothing to lose_

So come on Love, draw your swords  
Shoot me to the ground  
You are mine, I am yours  
Let's not fuck around

Cause you are, the only one  
Cause you are, the only one

Draw your Swords, Angus and Julia Stone

La forêt baignait dans une douce et chaude lumière ambrée prélude à la noirceur de la nuit. Tout était calme, loin des conflits et de la fureur des hommes. La cadence régulière de son cheval était reposante et Sandor se laisser transporter sans prêter guère attention aux alentours. Les autres étaient restés à l'auberge, lui voulait être seul. Il venait de trouver un coin tranquille où dormir bien à l'abri dans un tronc creux gigantesque, caché par les feuillages. Mais il fallait que sa monture s'abreuve, la brave bête avait fait suffisamment pour aujourd'hui et était assoiffée. Il connaissait une grande clairière à moins d'une lieue d'ici où se trouvait un étang qui ferait bien l'affaire.

Alors que Sandor émergeait des broussailles, il stoppa net en voyant un autre cheval qui broutait l'herbe au bord du plan d'eau jamais il n'avait vu pareil destrier. L'animal était de grande taille et possédait une robe couleur crème qui scintillait au soleil parée d'une crinière dorée flottant au vent qui lui donnait un aspect angélique.Le cheval s'ébroua et porta son attention vers un angle mort, les oreilles dressées vers l'avant. Il frappa le sol de son sabot par deux fois. Sandor observa ses yeux d'un azur clair et n'aurait su dire s'il trouvait son apparence inquiétante ou d'une hypnotisante beauté.

_Le propriétaire n'a pas peur d'être discret_, ironisa-t-il en restant silencieux.

En portant son regard sur le ponton de bois qui enjambait l'étang, il vit ce qui semblait être une jeune fille agenouillée, dos à lui. Ses longs cheveux châtain dévalaient en cascade de boucles chatoyantes dont une partie tressée était retenue par un bijou qui reflétait la lumière. Elle portait une simple robe bleu pâle qui, sans avoir de brodures coûteuses, n'était pas celle d'une simple paysanne.

Soudain, deux hommes s'insinuèrent dans son champ de vision. Vêtus de broignes crasses, ils s'approchaient à pas feutrés du ponton. Leurs intentions étaient on ne peut plus clair. Les épées avaient beau sembler usées, elles n'en étaient pas moins redoutables pour trancher une peau sans protection. Sandor dégaina tranquillement la sienne et réfléchit sur ce qu'il convenait de faire.

_Qu'ai-je à foutre d'une pauvre inconsciente ?_, maugréa-t-il. _Laissons-les faire leur besogne. Après tout, je ne suis pas censé être là. S'ils viennent me chercher noise par contre…_

Mais il avait vu suffisamment d'horreur depuis l'aube. On lui avait ordonné de prendre la tête d'une troupe de quelques hommes pour aller à la rencontre de brigands qui avaient pour refuge un hameau d'une centaine de gens, non loin de là. Ces pilleurs sévissaient dans la région faisant affront au Roi et à son Autorité. Quelques jours auparavant, ils s'en étaient pris à l'attelage qui amenait des parents de la Reine à Port-Réal. Une erreur fatale. Son frère Gregor étant retenu par une mission pour Tywin Lannister, Cersei l'avait jugé le plus apte à mener à bien l'exécution requise. Sandor eut un soubresaut de dédain en se remémorant la sentence. « Je les veux morts, eux et leurs complices. Massacrez le village qu'ils retiennent la leçon, avait-t-elle asséné d'un ton irrévocable et froid.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'aurore quand les chaumières étaient encore endormies. Puis d'un seul mouvement Sandor avait lâché la meute, devenant un chien parmi les autres. Dans ces moments-là, il ressentait une exaltation unique, il était léger comme l'air, d'une impitoyable efficacité. Tout ennemi croisant son épée était condamné à une mort certaine. Il ressentait une intime satisfaction de voir leurs têtes se décomposer à sa vue. On ne se gaussait plus de son apparence à cet instant, ça ne faisait plus rire du tout. Cet état de transe lui donnait peu de remords à tuer homme, femme ou enfant. Pour ces derniers, peut-être avait-il plus de regrets, mais il n'était pas payé pour hésiter. S'il ne le faisait pas, d'autres le feraient et moins bien, en les faisant souffrir. Lui n'aimait pas jouer avec ça. Tuer était une chose, torturer était une autre. A chaque fois qu'il était le témoin d'un viol, un dégoût incontrôlé lui remontait à la gorge. Il ne tolérait pas ces exactions mais ce matin-là, il avait était bien impuissant face à tous ceux qui avait été perpétrés.

_Pas un de plus_, marmonna-il en s'avançant prestement vers les deux agresseurs après avoir libéré son cheval.

L'un des hommes allait s'emparer de la jeune fille lorsque l'épée de Sandor trancha d'un coup sec la tête du second. Dans un gargouillis ignoble, son corps s'effondra sur le sol. Mais alors qu'il reportait son attention vers l'autre, celui-ci était déjà en train d'observer son ventre qu'une épée venait de traverser de part en part. La lame se retira et l'homme s'effondra à genoux en hoquetant. Derrière lui se trouvait la jeune fille qui après un bref regard de mépris, le poussa dans l'eau avec son pied. Elle fit tournoyer le manche de son épée dans la main avec un air de satisfaction et se décida enfin à regarder Sandor. Son visage était impassible, pas un mouvement de recul face à lui ni l'ombre du dégoût.

« Merci de votre aide, Ser. Mais j'aurai pu me débrouiller seule », dit-elle d'une voix claire et calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sandor éclata d'un rire râpeux devant tant d'impertinence. Deux hommes s'apprêtaient à la tuer, non sans l'avoir violée assurément, et elle était là devant lui dans une quiétude surprenante.

Je ne suis pas Ser, fillette, répondit-il d'une voix dure et rauque. Et te fiche pas de moi, t'aurai rien pu faire contre deux hommes qui ont trois têtes de plus haut que toi.

Et moi je ne suis pas une fillette, _Clegane_, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air désinvolte en insistant sur son nom. Ces deux-là n'étaient que des brutes imbéciles, Gullfaxi les avait repérés depuis longtemps.

_Ainsi elle sait qui je suis. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas effrayée ? _

Gullfaxi ? se gaussa Sandor. Ton foutu canasson qui brille ?

N'est-il pas superbe ? Et pour votre gouverne, son nom signifie « crinière d'or ». Ce qui lui va plutôt bien vous devez l'admettre, dit-elle d'un air amusé teinté d'une fierté non dissimulée pour sa monture.

Il t'a prévenu de leur arrivée, murmura-t-il en tournant la tête pour regarder les deux chevaux s'abreuver. Les deux coups de sabots au sol.

_Intelligent le bellâtre à quatre pattes. _

Un coup, quelqu'un approche. Deux coups, menace contrôlable, se tenir en garde. Trois coups, fuir, expliqua-t-elle en scrutant le visage de Sandor.

Et qui te dit que je ne vais pas te tuer comme celui-là ? dit-il en désignant le cadavre du chenapan qu'il fit rejoindre son compagnon dans l'eau.

Quelle utilité de vouloir me sauver pour m'éliminer ensuite ?

T'es pas du coin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grommela-t-il en esquivant sa question.

Son regard balança de son épée à Sandor tandis que sa jolie bouche esquissait une moue d'hésitation. Elle soupira.

« Je suis là pour venger un être cher », souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air déterminé.

Sandor resta silencieux, grimaça. Le désir de vengeance lui était un sentiment familier.

Une amie très proche est venue dans la région pour visiter de la famille éloignée. Aucune nouvelle pendant des semaines jusqu'à qu'un messager nous rapporte qu'elle avait été trouvée morte au bord d'une route. Dans les auberges du coin, deux hommes se vantaient de l'exploit d'avoir violée et tabassée une fille sublime aux cheveux blonds et yeux noisette. Aliénor. Ma chère Aliénor…, raconta-t-elle d'une traite les yeux humides emplis d'une colère froide.

N'ont-ils pas été jugés ? questionna Sandor qui trouvait étonnant que les deux hommes ne se soient pas attirés les foudres des villageois.

La question parut la mettre hors d'elle. Elle leva soudainement son épée et le menaça en le foudroyant du regard.

« Comment osez-vous poser la question ?!, rugit-elle. C'est de la Garde que l'on parle! Ceux qui ont été envoyés arrêter un homme qui était impliqué dans je ne sais quel complot contre la Royauté, il y a quelques mois de ça. Mon amie n'avait rien avoir avec eux, elle ne faisait que marcher sur une route de campagne. »

Sandor se souvenait très bien. L'homme en question avait été pendu sitôt arrivé à Port-Réal. Les hommes dépêchés sur place étaient des bougres d'idiots qui leur pensaient tout acquis grâce à leur titre. Leur seule mission était d'arrêter le type vivant et sans remous. _Foutus chevaliers._ Qu'ils n'aient pas voulus se contenter d'une pute dans n'importe quel bordel de la ville après leur devoir ne le surprenait guère. Une belle fille leur appartenait dès qu'ils avaient posé les yeux dessus. De là à se vanter de l'avoir battue à mort, il ne les aurait pas cru si stupides.

« On ne touche pas les chevaliers. Honneur et fierté sont les maîtres mots, déclara-t-elle en riant nerveusement. Amères étaient les paroles. Alors que comptez-vous faire ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion mais l'air de s'être calmée. Je viens de vous avouer que mon but était d'étriper ces ordures. Vous êtes tenus de me dénoncer ou de me tuer sur le champ, non ? »

Elle lui avait posé la question avec légèreté mais il savait qu'elle se tenait sur ses gardes.

Si tu me l'as dit, c'est que tu sais que je n'en ferai rien. De plus tu sais qui je suis mais tu n'es pas effrayée, ajouta-t-il.

Votre visage est décrit de long en large par tous les gens du pays, il n'est pas difficile de vous reconnaître. Et je ne doute pas que vous soyez à la hauteur de votre réputation, commença-t-elle. _Elle marqua une pause, le fixant._ Néanmoins, vous avez l'air de tenir à ne pas être confondu avec les chevaliers et leur hypocrisie aussi accablante que leur cruauté. Vous venez de me sauver d'une agression dont la finalité n'était un mystère pour personne. Tant d'autres auraient juste rejoins ces deux hommes pour profiter de la situation. J'en conclue que les actes forcés de chair vous rebutent et que vous ne voyez pas l'intérêt de m'ôter la vie.

Belles paroles que tout cela, grogna-t-il.

Non, assura-t-elle. Votre expression placide ne fonctionne pas avec moi, Clegane. Les yeux sont bien plus riches de vérité.

Il garda le silence. Sa perspicacité le dérangeait, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Mais alors qu'elle regardait au loin il observa son visage, son petit nez, ses yeux en amandes d'un vert sombre à la prunelle noir cerclée de mordoré, sa peau de pêche. Elle avait de beaux traits et un port de tête altier, un corps mince. D'où venait donc cette beauté d'environ seize printemps ? Sa propre laideur lui pesa soudainement sur les épaules.

« Je vous propose un marché, dit-elle après un long silence. Elle attendit une réaction qui ne vint pas, et se décida à continuer. Je sais qui ils sont mais je n'ai qu'une vague idée d'où trouver les hommes que je cherche. Vous vous devez savoir mais il serait malséant de vous demander de les dénoncer gratuitement. Alors je vous lance un défi. _Elle prit une inspiration._ Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant que la nuit ne tombe. Battons-nous en duel. Si j'arrive à vous désarmer, vous me dites où les trouver. Si ma foi c'est vous qui me désarmiez, je vous accorderai n'importe quelle faveur que vous me demanderai. »

Sandor l'observa longuement le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Personne n'avait jamais osé le défier en duel volontairement, cela s'apparentait à un suicide. _Comment peut-elle me donner une telle offre ?_ Certes, ce n'était pas un marché à mort mais tout de même… N'importe quelle faveur. _Rien que pour faire taire son orgueil de jeune pucelle_, se persuada-t-il.

« Bien » fut le seul mot qui finit par sortir de sa bouche.

Elle esquissa un sourire et une lueur étrange illumina ses yeux. S'engagea un bal insolite et silencieux où la piste de danse n'était qu'un ponton de bois étroit et usé. Un pas de trop et on finissait à l'eau ce qui ne serait pas pour plaire à Sandor et à son armure lourde qui l'entraînerai au fond rapidement. Ils se mirent tous deux en garde et la fille fit le premier pas. Il contrat facilement sans porter un coup trop fort avec son épée. _Autant prendre son temps. _

Elle s'avançait et il reculait, il allait à gauche et elle allait à droite, miroir de l'un et de l'autre. En peu de temps il comprit qu'il s'était largement trompé. Elle maniait son épée avec une dextérité époustouflante. Epée qui semblait forgée dans un acier minutieusement travaillé mais qui n'avait pas la patine de l'acier valyrien c'était aussi beau, mais différent. En tout cas, la lame paraissait redoutable. Elle esquivait la vigueur de ces attaques avec vivacité et il se retrouvait à tourner en rond pour l'atteindre. A chaque fois, la garce se débrouillait pour ne pas avoir à supporter la pleine puissance du choc de son épée contre la sienne. Inquiété par la proximité du bord, il n'osait pas de gestes trop amples de peur de finir déséquilibré alors que la minceur et la légèreté de son adversaire lui conférait un avantage qu'il n'avait pas supputé au départ. _C'est moi qui ai été aveuglé par mon orgueil_, saisit-il soudain. Dans un autre contexte, il l'aurait défaite en y mettant l'effort nécessaire mais là, il n'affichait pas la même assurance. Un léger coup d'œil à l'horizon lui indiqua que le soleil était sur le point de tirer sa révérence. Il fallait faire vite. Perdre face à une fille plus mince, plus jeune et bien plus petite que lui n'était pas une possibilité.

La cadence s'accéléra et alors qu'il levait son épée, pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut persuadé de la désarmer lorsque celle-ci s'abaisserait. Peut-être aurait-ce été le cas mais le vieux ponton fatigué de tant d'agitation ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Sandor sentit le bois craquer sous ses pieds et recula avec précipitation. Une de ses chevilles resta coincée dans le trou qui venait d'apparaître et le poids de son armure l'entraîna en arrière. Il tomba brutalement et s'affala de tout son long, lâchant son épée. _Mon épée ! _Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper car la donzelle, emportée dans son élan en s'avançant vers lui, chutait à son tour.

Comment décrire l'après ? Comment décrire le poids de la fille sur son buste, cette brusque chaleur qui se propagea dans son corps comme un poison ? Il dévisagea l'importune, dont le minois adorable n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa bouche était entrouverte, l'air de ne pas réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Son souffle tiède caressait les joues de Sandor et il sentait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration saccadée par l'effort tandis que des mèches de cheveux lui chatouillaient agréablement la peau. Plus rien ne bougeait, et la lumière elle-même semblait s'être posée, immobile, sur eux. Les alentours étaient flous et silencieux tel un songe alcoolisé et la forêt faisait oraison dans une langue muette et oubliée, agenouillée devant le crépuscule. Sandor ne pouvait détourner son regard de la sirène échouée sur lui, il était paralysé, incapable du moindre geste, du moindre mot. Cette fille était le pire des incendies. _Fuir, maintenant._ Mais il se sentait comme un animal piégé par les flammes, incapable de trouver une issue. Et c'était si atrocement bon.

_Est-ce là le véritable désir ?, _songea-t-il alors que les lèvres de la belle s'étiraient en un sourire délicat.

Mais déjà elle relevait la tête et s'agenouillait sur lui dans une position qui aurait paru suspecte à n'importe qui passerait par là.

_Les instants d'éternité sont parfois les plus éphémères._

Le soleil rend le tablier pour aujourd'hui. Nous avons perdu tous les deux, Clegane, conclue-t-elle en contemplant d'un air désolé les deux lames abandonnées sur le ponton.

Il semblerait, grommela-t-il en reprenant ses esprits, les yeux considérant le ciel rose et doré qui battait retraite contre la noirceur de la nuit accompagnée de menaçants nuages qui s'amoncelaient.

Où sont les deux porcs que je meurs d'envie d'égorger ? demanda-t-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

A une dizaine de lieue d'ici dans le hameau de Crowhurst, ils y ont leurs habitudes dans la taverne dès qu'ils sont en repos. Mais je ne peux pas t'assurer de leur présence, il te faudra peut-être attendre quelques jours. Finn est assez grand mais mince comme un piquet avec une gueule de raton laveur et les dents qui se chevauchent. Le type qui le suit comme son ombre, c'est Alcide. Un petit cochonnet au groin protubérant qui te buterait sa propre mère pour quelques pièces d'or, une ordure de la pire espèce. Il n'a plus aucuns cheveux sur le caillou et toutes les veines de son visage ont éclatées. Ces deux-là sont facilement repérables, l'informa-t-il en ne quittant pas le firmament du regard. Il se sentait étrangement bien, comme ailleurs.

Merci, répondit-elle dans un murmure avant de se relever promptement et de retourner vers la terre ferme.

Le vide qu'il ressentit lorsque son corps se retira le fit frissonner. Il se remit sur ses pieds et rejoignit son cheval qui broutait tranquillement l'herbe bien verte qui jouxtait le plan d'eau.

« Je vous dois une faveur » entendit-il derrière son dos.

Il garda le silence ne sachant quoi répondre. _Quel idiot tu fais… Par les sept Enfers Sandor à quoi tu joues ! _

Il monta sur son cheval et se retourna vers elle.

Ce n'est pas mon habitude de demander quoi que ce soit à quiconque et encore moins à une inconnue, répliqua-t-il en empoignant les rênes, prêt à partir roupiller sous son arbre.

Eärwen. Je me prénomme Eärwen, dit-elle doucement. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, on s'est battu, je sais qui vous êtes et vous savez quel est mon nom, que vous faut-il de plus ? Un marché accepté par les deux parties doit être honoré, Clegane. On m'a élevé dans le respect de la parole.

J'ai besoin de rien, Eärwen, rétorqua-t-il en trouvant curieux que son prénom paraisse si charmant même sorti de sa bouche. _Pas un prénom d'ici, ni d'ailleurs dans le royaume… _Peut-être aurait-il dû s'en inquiéter mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Où comptez-vous aller pour la nuit ?, s'enquit-elle.

Un endroit paisible à l'abri des regards où on me fichera la paix, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Mais c'est toi qui devrais faire attention à la nuit et aux hommes en manque de besogne, lui conseilla-t-il. On aurait tôt fait de te prendre sans que tu ais le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il voulait rire mais quelque chose s'enroua et un bruit guttural jailli à la place.

Eärwen allait répondre mais une forte averse s'abattit d'un coup sur eux, assourdissant sa voix fluette. La nuit tombait et le sol allait très vite devenir glissant ce qui était propice aux chutes à cheval, il ne fallait donc pas traîner. Les cheveux et les vêtements de la cavalière s'imprégnaient d'eau rapidement et elle ne tarderait pas à grelotter de froid. Sandor soupira d'exaspération la pluie ne réussissait pas à éteindre l'incendie dans son ventre quand il la regardait et il se voyait mal l'abandonner là.

« Suis-moi ! », rugit-il en tirant sur les rênes d'un coup sec.

La pluie cinglait son visage et brouillait la vue mais il ne ralentissait pas pour autant ni se retournait, il avait envie d'être au sec et de se boire la vinasse qu'il avait emporté lors du raid du matin. Enfin, il retrouva l'arbre gigantesque et le trou énorme creusé en son tronc dissimulé par de grands buissons protecteurs. Il descendit de cheval et entreprit de l'attacher soigneusement à un arbre plus chétif à proximité. Eärwen descendit à son tour mais ne prit pas la même peine pour sa monture.

« Il est mon ombre, votre ombre s'est-elle déjà enfuie ? » dit-elle en sentant son regard interrogateur. _Satané cheval._

Ils s'abritèrent dans l'antre de l'arbre creux qui par chance était suffisamment grand pour contenir la masse de Sandor et le corps menu d'Eärwen. Assis, il enleva le gros de son armure et saisit la gourde de vin dont il but goulûment le contenu. Il observa la jeune fille qui entortillait ses cheveux pour les sécher elle avait les joues rosies par la course et sa robe trempée lui collait à la peau. Sans faire attention à lui, elle farfouilla dans une besace qu'elle avait emportée et dégota un change sec. C'était une robe assez épaisse, en lin d'un blanc cassé dont le modèle était destiné au long trajet. Sandor remarqua qu'elle avait l'air d'excellente manufacture, semblable aux habits de la Reine Cersei, mais se retint du moindre commentaire. Elle le regarda gênée et ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus amusé. _On n'est pas audacieuse en toute circonstance, jolie Sirène ? _Il fit mine d'être absorbé par le spectacle de l'averse au-dehors et tourna légèrement la tête dans la direction opposée. Elle s'appliqua à enlever la robe trempée et il entendit le bruit du vêtement s'affaissant sur le sol. Reprenant une goulée d'alcool, l'effet de la boisson venait délicieusement l'étreindre et ses pensées divergèrent vers l'idée qu'il se faisait du corps nu de la jeune fille à côté de lui. Son entre-jambe enfla de manière embarrassante. _Penser à autre chose, vite. _

Lorsqu'elle eût finit de se changer, ils se nourrirent et burent tous deux silencieusement. Il était inutile de tenter d'allumer un feu, l'air était bien trop humide pour espérer la moindre étincelle et la pluie semblait ne jamais vouloir s'endiguer. La nuit tomba et seuls les rayons de la lune perçant la canopée permettaient de deviner les silhouettes et les formes qui les entouraient. La température avait sérieusement diminuée et Eärwen se blottie dans une couverture, se frottant les bras pour avoir chaud.

N'avez-vous pas froid ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Sandor qui restait de marbre.

Je ne suis pas du genre frileux et le vin tient chaud, grommela-t-il en lorgnant sur la gourde quasiment vide.

Chaleur trompeuse que celle de l'alcool, rectifia-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Le froid est encore plus vigoureux lorsque celui-ci ne fait plus effet.

Peut-être bien mais y'a pas meilleur compagnie pour passer la nuit.

La jeune femme le fixa et il eut l'impression que ses yeux lisaient en lui comme livre ouvert. _Arrête-ça tout de suite, jolie Sirène_ se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Après un long silence, Eärwen s'allongea et remonta sa couverture jusqu'au cou.

« Vous noyez vos chagrins dans l'alcool, comme tant d'autres. Mais méfiez-vous Sandor, ils savent nager »*, souffla-t-elle en se retournant, ne lui montrant plus que sa chevelure et la naissance de son cou.

L'air lui manqua tout à coup. Entendre son prénom lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide et la douce intonation avec laquelle elle l'avait prononcé n'avait fait que renforcer sa stupéfaction. _Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas entendu?_ Une bouffée de reconnaissance lui souleva le cœur mais il n'était pas homme à le laisser paraître. _Elle a foutrement raison._ Sandor balança la gourde au loin, c'était suffisant pour ce soir.

Tout semblait calme, la respiration d'Eärwen était régulière maintenant et même la pluie s'était amoindrie. Il n'osait plus le moindre geste craignant de la réveiller, et puis même, s'allonger à ses côtés lui semblait malvenu. Dans son sommeil, la fille gardait précieusement son mystère; d'innombrables questions le tourmentaient en pensant à elle. Peu à peu l'alcool se dissipait et avec lui le feu Sandor frémissait malgré sa couche de vêtement et malgré sa carrure. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il s'affaissa lentement sur le sol, à demi-étendu dans une position qu'il jugea confortable. Il tourna la tête et, comme si elle avait senti son regard, la jeune femme se releva à moitié sur son séant.

Vous ne dormez pas ? demanda-t-elle les yeux embués de fatigue.

Jamais vraiment sommeil, sinon un mauvais. Y'a que la vinasse pour me faire tomber dans les bras de Morphée, ironisa-t-il.

Me faites-vous confiance ? murmura-t-elle en s'approchant.

Il garda le silence, redoutant la suite. Délicatement, elle vint poser son visage contre son épaule et rabattu la couverture sur eux deux. Enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle ferma les yeux et sembla s'endormir tranquillement.

Sandor ne savait pas où mettre ses bras, son corps n'obéissait plus. _Dégage-là ! _Mais il n'avait plus froid et la nuit était devenue étrangement accueillante. La chaleur de la fille sur son buste lui apportait une sérénité méconnue et il émanait d'elle un parfum suave et envoûtant. De la rose, du bois de santal, de l'ambre et d'autres fragrances qu'il avait un jour senties et sitôt oubliées. Alors quand il fût certain que la jolie Sirène s'était assoupie, il l'enserra dans ses bras et ferma les yeux à son tour. Cette nuit-là, Sandor tomba dans un sommeil profond et sans mauvais rêves qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis très longtemps.

Les rayons du soleil lui chatouillèrent la peau et il entendit le bruit sourd de sabots qui piétinaient le sol. Ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut tout de suite de l'absence. Comment avait-il pu dormir si profondément et ne rien ouïr ? Il se releva brusquement et vit Eärwen qui préparait son cheval. Elle avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires et même prit le temps de se recoiffer avec cette barrette de pierre précieuse. _Encore un objet de bien grande valeur_, songea Sandor. Il ne lui avait posé aucune question sur ses origines et sur sa famille, trouvant que cela ne le regardait pas. Mais il commençait à regretter sa décision, piqué de curiosité. Elle lui sourit l'air amusé et monta sur Gullfaxi avec grâce, vérifiant d'un regard qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

« Merci pour tout, Sandor. Puis-je vous appeler ainsi ? », demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Il acquiesça sans mot dire. Elle l'avait déjà fait, alors peu importe. Le cheval fit quelque pas en avant et il contempla une dernière fois le beau visage de la cavalière et sa brillante cascade de boucles. _Peut-être ne la reverrait-il jamais._ L'évidence le frappa et ses tripes se nouèrent violemment.

« Eärwen. Je sais », dit-il précipitamment de peur qu'elle parte sans l'entendre. Elle se retourna et attendit la suite.

Dis-moi que l'on se recroisera à nouveau. - Il eût l'impression qu'un autre parlait à sa place. Il trouvait ce moment bien trop incommodant à son goût.

N'oubliez-pas l'homme que vous avez été pour moi, et je vous accorde cette faveur, répondit-elle d'un ton solennel. Tenez.

Elle se détacha les cheveux et lui tendit le bijou.

En gage de ma parole. Chez moi, on le garde jusqu'à ce que la promesse soit honorée.

Drôle de coutume, jolie Sirène, dit-il d'un air narquois en refermant ses doigts sur les opales qui ornaient la barrette.

Jolie Sirène ? s'esclaffa-t-elle moqueuse.

Une femme sur son rocher qui attire les hommes pour mieux les tuer, c'est pas toi ? expliqua-t-il d'un ton railleur.

Savez-vous ce que veut dire Eärwen ? demanda-t-elle.

Mais elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se retourna pour partir, Gullfaxi piaffant d'impatience.

Fais attention à toi, dit-il une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix, se souvenant de ce qu'elle comptait faire le jour-même.

Faites les bons choix, Sandor, lui répondit-elle avec bienveillance.

Et Eärwen disparue à travers les arbres de la forêt pour rendre justice deux hommes devaient mourir ce jour-là. Sandor resta un long moment hagard, seul le suave parfum de la jeune fille encore dans l'air lui permettant d'affirmer que tout ceci n'était pas le fruit d'une hallucination. _La reverrais-je un jour ?_


	2. Chapitre 1: Ysélane

_Réel premier chapitre. J'ai plus d'une vingtaine de vues et aucun commentaire.. N'hésitez pas, c'est toujours plus encourageant ;) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Mon ange je t'ai haï  
je t'ai laissé aimer d'autres que moi  
Un peu plus loin qu'ici  
Mon ange je t'ai trahi  
Tant de nuits alité  
que mon cœur a cessé  
de me donner la vie  
Si loin de moi..._

_Tant de Nuits, Bashung_

Sept années plus tard…

Une rafale s'abattait sur Port-Réal lorsque les chevaux pénétrèrent dans les méandres de la ville. Ysélane protégea ses yeux de la poussière en mettant sa main en coupe-vent et contempla l'imposante stature du Donjon Rouge qui dominait la cité. Là était sa destination.

Cette ville est aussi sale que nos égouts, se plaignit une voix traînante derrière elle.

Les temps sont durs dans tout le Royaume des Sept-Couronnes, Lómion, répondit-elle calmement. Mais elle ne pouvait qu'approuver au vu des immondices qui jonchaient le sol des rues et rejetaient une odeur pestilentielle quasi-irrespirable.

J'espère que le château offre un autre confort, reprit-il en soupirant.

Ne sois pas si déplaisant, tu n'es plus un enfant, dit-elle amusée de voir à quelle point le voyage avait anéanti toute fougue en son compagnon.

Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant qu'Ysélane et Lómion, accompagnés de leur suite, parcouraient les routes en direction de Port-Réal. _Et la capitale n'est encore qu'une étape_, songea-elle en pensant à celui qu'elle devait revoir. Allait-il comprendre ? La reconnaître ? Combien de nuits depuis leur rencontre ? Combien d'hommes morts sous son épée ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration. _Sûrement des centaines._ Cette vérité dérangeante elle l'avait sue dès le départ. Et pourtant… Pourtant l'oublier, lui, s'était avéré impossible.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant la majestueuse entrée du château qui s'était ouverte à leur arrivée. On les attendait. Et Ysélane en avait conscience, avec impatience. Sereine jusqu'à présent, elle ressentit une soudaine anxiété. Comment allait-on la recevoir ? La guerre était au seuil de la ville et les gens mourraient de faim, se révoltaient. Le Roi Joffrey n'avait pas pour réputation d'être bon avec ses gens, mais elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais l'audace de lui refuser son hospitalité. Même pour un Lion, les conséquences pourraient être fatales. La Princesse Ysélane symbolisait une puissance qu'avait crainte chaque grand Homme de ce Royaume depuis des centaines d'années et ça n'était pas près de changer.

Sur ces réflexions, elle se tourna vers Lómion lui lançant un regard ému chargé d'appréhension; il lui donna alors son plus beau sourire en guise d'encouragement. Elle se redressa dans une posture solennelle, releva la tête, affecta une expression pleine d'assurance et donna un petit coup de talon à son cheval qui s'avança paisiblement. En cette période troublée et en ce jour venteux, la Consacrée du Royaume d'Opale et son futur époux se présenteraient au Royaume des Sept-Couronnes.

Joffrey parcourait la pièce de long en large avec une moue renfrognée et soucieuse, épiant par les fenêtres le moindre signe d'agitation. Ses allers retours incessants agaçaient fortement Sandor mais il se contentait d'afficher une mine placide et désintéressée laissant parfois échapper un discret soupir d'exaspération. Depuis des jours, tout le château était en effervescence et tout le personnel semblait accaparer à préparer la venue des hôtes de marque. Et que l'on prépare les suites, et que l'on prépare les innombrables plats, et que l'on prépare la salle des festivités, la salle de bal et toutes ces foutus autres préparations. Le Limier en avait par-dessus la tête manquant de se cogner à chaque couloir à une servante et ses bras chargés de draps, à un cuisinier et sa caisse de légumes, à un jardinier et ses fleurs… _Insupportable._ _Par les Sept-Enfers que cela cesse rapidement ! _

Mestre Pycelle pénétra à pas précautionneux dans la salle en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux à Sandor et s'avança vers le Roi.

Vous m'avez demandé, votre Grâce ? dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Que pouvez-vous me dire sur eux ? demanda Joffrey d'un ton intrigué en ne quittant pas la Cour des yeux.

Beaucoup et si peu, répondit le Mestre.

Racontez-moi.

La Princesse Ysélane est issue de la lignée royale des Opalins. Depuis des milliers d'années ses ancêtres veillent sur leur Royaume avec une sagesse et une bonté reconnues par de-là leurs frontières, par de-là les Montagnes Etincelantes. Les Opalins ont une connaissance profonde du monde qui les entoure, on dit qu'ils ne ressentent pas les choses de la même manière que nous. On leur attribue mille-et-une capacités étranges et fantasmées. Notre seule certitude est que nous devons les craindre.

Il paraît. Mais ne serait-ce pas une stupide légende ?

_Non_, Votre Majesté. Leur apparente quiétude n'est pas à confondre avec de la faiblesse ou de l'inaction. Ce sont des guerriers redoutables. Il y a bien longtemps, aveuglé par sa soi-disant Toute Puissance, le Roi Aranrúth les a provoqués. Il réussît à kidnapper le Consacré et sa future épouse et en échange de leur libération, demanda que le Roi d'Opale de l'époque, Aldaron, lui cède son Royaume.

Mais tout le monde sait que leurs montagnes sont infranchissables, remarqua Joffrey. C'est bien pour ça que l'on ne sait pratiquement rien d'eux.

Oh le Roi Aranrúth n'en avait cure, il comptait bien obtenir la clé du passage. Mais la réponse du Roi d'Opale ne se fit pas attendre. Un matin, le soleil brilla de manière inhabituelle et tout le monde s'en trouva aveuglé. Aussi silencieux qu'une brise d'été les hommes d'Opale s'introduisirent dans le fief du Provocateur. Ils tuèrent calmement chaque obstacle sur leur chemin, se faufilant dans chaque ruelle, chaque maison. Les têtes tombaient comme feuilles mortes mais personne ne s'en apercevait, personne ne sonna l'alarme. Pendant ce temps, le Roi Aranrúth s'était enfermé dans la Salle du Trône pour échapper à la trop vive lumière et ne se doutait de rien jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur le Roi d'Opale lui-même. Sur son cheval d'une blancheur immaculée, le Roi s'avança tranquillement vers celui qui avait osé le défier. Aranrúth dégaina son épée et attaqua furieux de n'avoir rien vu venir. Aldaron se débarrassa de lui comme s'il s'était agi d'une mouche. Puis, récupérant son fils et la jeune femme, il repartit comme il était venu, ne laissant derrière lui que les femmes et les enfants. Depuis, plus aucun Homme n'osa les affronter et accueilli avec ferveur chaque Consacré. Montrez-vous honoré, votre Grâce. Vous n'avez guère le choix.

Joffrey opina du chef.

La Princesse Ysélane, est-elle agréable à regarder ? demanda-t-il un sourire mauvais flanqué sur son visage.

Le seul portrait que nous possédons date de son enfance mais les rumeurs disent d'elle que c'est une vraie beauté.

Mestre Pycelle se retourna vers le Limier et le dévisagea un instant.

« Quelques années de moins que votre chien. La Princesse doit avoir vingt-trois printemps. »

C'est cet instant que choisit la Reine Cersei pour faire son apparition, suivie de ses caméristes.

« Joffrey, il te faut te préparer. La Princesse Ysélane est aux portes de la ville, elle sera bientôt là », dit-elle d'une voix maternelle.

Obéissant pour une fois sans maugréer, il disparut dans le couloir en indiquant d'un geste qu'il ne voulait pas du Limier à ses côtés. La Reine Cersei suivit son fils et abandonna là Sandor et le vieil homme qui semblait perdu dans ses réflexions.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, que la princesse soit la Consacrée, exactement ? demanda avec un ton râpeux Sandor. Il connaissait l'histoire du Roi Aranrúth mais n'avait jamais bien saisi la tradition du Consacré et il était peut-être temps de combler cette lacune.

Ce que ça veut dire, c'est que la fille a la marque. Qu'elle a été entraînée depuis son plus jeune âge à devenir la future Reine d'Opale. Maniement de l'épée et de l'arc, connaissance de l'Histoire, acquisition de leurs capacités si mystérieuses… Et que la Pierre d'Opale a brillé. La Princesse Ysélane est fin prête. Elle a acquis son Talent et n'a plus qu'à le sublimer au _Lac Upala_.

Sandor renifla de dédain à l'écoute de ce qui lui semblait être une coutume bien pompeuse. _De quoi, son Talent ? D'où,_ _le_ _Lac Upala_ ? _Et depuis quand qu'une fille était Reine dès la naissance ? N'y avait-il pas de fils ? _Le Mestre Pycelle dû deviner son désarroi : « Les Opalins se fichent bien de l'ordre de succession et du sexe, ce qui importe c'est la marque. Le Roi Elros est son grand-père. Son père Celegorm n'a pas eu la marque donc ce n'est pas à lui que revient le trône mais il est destiné à être le Protecteur de l'Opale, statut extrêmement honorable et autant respecté que le souverain mais le contenu de son devoir est bien énigmatique. La Princesse Ysélane est marquée, elle, contrairement à son frère Asthaldo. Et ainsi de suite… Ils ont une longévité supérieure à la nôtre et peuvent donc se permettre de suivre à la lettre ce rituel. »

Le Limier trouvait cette bizarrerie amusante, là était peut-être le secret de la continuité de leur Royaume. Un coup une minette, un coup un minet. Et puis finalement, il avait hâte de voir cette énigmatique princesse capable de tenir une épée sans trembler. _Etait-elle aussi hardie que ses ancêtres ?_ Sans un regard pour le Mestre, il tourna les talons en direction de la Salle du Trône où le Roi Joffrey devrait faire preuve d'humilité et de courtoisie s'il ne voulait pas que les Opalins lui bottent le cul plus tard. Et rien que pour voir ça, il accéléra le pas.

Une ambiance étrange régnait dans la Salle du Trône où l'on pouvait lire une certaine tension sur chaque visage, les murmures s'élevant dans l'air portant tous sur le même sujet. _De quoi avaient-ils l'air ?_

Joffrey trépignait sur son siège inconfortable et jetait des regards venimeux à ceux qui osaient parler trop fort. Le Limier, debout à ses côtés et la main sur le manche de son épée, était prêt à agir au moindre incident. Il remarqua que les membres du Conseil affichaient des mines solennelles et essayaient de paraîtres paisibles mais seul Varys jouait le rôle avec succès. Les autres semblaient anxieux et jouaient avec leurs doigts en attendant qu'enfin la porte s'ouvre. Sansa, apprêtée comme au plus beau jour, paraissait impatiente. Sans doute espérait-elle que la venue de ces hôtes éloignerait Joffrey de ses cruelles intentions à son égard. _Naïf Petit Oiseau…_

«Veuillez-vous lever pour la Princesse Ysélane du Royaume d'Opale désignée la Consacrée, son futur époux le Lord Lomión et leurs plus fidèles gens de la Cour ! »

Les jupes se soulevèrent, les têtes s'inclinèrent et le silence se fit. Les immenses portes grincèrent et la chaude lumière de fin d'après-midi inonda la salle jusqu'au fond. Deux chevaux pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte en une lente cadence régulière, synchrone. Il émanait d'eux et de leurs cavaliers revêtus de capes blanches une froide puissance, implacable. _On peut leur accorder la palme de l'arrivée la plus saisissante_, songea Sandor.

Leurs silhouettes se firent de plus en plus nettes à mesures qu'ils avançaient vers le trône et Joffrey fit quelques pas un peu gauche en leur direction. Il était impressionné et le garnement avait peur de faire une maladresse. Sandor se gaussa intérieurement et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Puis il leva les yeux.

Le premier détail qui le frappa c'était le destrier. Il l'aurait reconnu parmi mille autres malgré les années. _Le bellâtre !_ Son cœur se mit à battre tambour et il refusa d'aller plus loin dans son observation. Ce n'était pas possible, il se trompait. La beuverie de la veille revenait le hanter ou peut-être était-ce le manque de sommeil. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve mais la réalité lui revint en plein visage. _Gullfaxi_. Gullfaxi et sa crinière d'or, Gullfaxi et sa robe crème, Gullfaxi et ses yeux azur, Gullfaxi et sa propriétaire. Eärwen. _Pas Ysélane._ Une simple jeune femme. _Pas une princesse._ Il pensa à la barrette qu'il avait soigneusement enveloppé dans un tissu et entreposé dans un tiroir. Une barrette surmontée de pierres précieuses. _Des opales._ Sa main se crispa sur le manche et il grinça des dents, la mâchoire serrée, décidé à ne pas voir. Il se contenta de contempler bêtement la belle bête qui venait de courber l'échine.

« Princesse Ysélane, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir », dit Joffrey avec une voix forte mais tremblante.

La jeune femme glissa avec aisance de sa monture et l'homme qui l'accompagnait en fit autant. Elle s'approcha du garçon qui esquissa une légère révérence.

« L'honneur est pour moi, votre Majesté », répondit-elle d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

Elle se tourna vers son compagnon et le désigna d'un geste courtois de la main.

Je vous présente mon futur époux, Lord Lomión.

Enchanté, messire. Vos chevaux sont magnifiques ! s'extasia Joffrey en leur tapotant l'encolure. Vous pourrez rester ici le temps qu'il vous plaira et je mets à votre disposition absolument tout le confort qui vous est dû, susurra-t-il d'une voix qui sonna un peu fausse.

Je vous en remercie, répondit la princesse.

S'ensuivit la présentation des nobles gens qui l'avait accompagnée et à qui le blondinet Lannister promis des appartements dignes de leur rang. La Princesse Ysélane tint à introduire les hommes qui constituaient sa Garde personnelle ainsi que l'Opalin qui la suivait dans ses moindres déplacements. « Mon grand-père sa Majesté le Roi Elros voudrait pouvoir veiller sur moi à chaque instant », ajouta-t-elle d'un air amusé comme si tout ce dispositif n'était pas nécessaire. « Mais un jour peut-être le remercierai-je de sa paranoïa », conclue-t-elle en souriant avec complicité à Ser Maeglin, son susnommé Protecteur. Puis ce fut au tour de Joffrey de désigner chaque personne qui composait son cercle proche. La Reine Régente Cersei, la Main son oncle Tyrion, les membres du Conseil tels que l'eunuque Varys et le Mestre Pycelle, les chevaliers composant la garde Royale comme Ser Meryn Trant et chacun y alla de sa politesse envers la jeune femme.

« N'avez-vous pas oublié quelqu'un ? » demanda la princesse après un silence.

Sandor se raidit en entendant sa voix et il fit mine de ne pas se sentir concerné. Que Joffrey ai sciemment omis de le nommer l'avait soulagé, il s'était cru sorti d'affaire, délesté de l'obligation de la regarder, de lui parler_. Et si c'est elle ? Et si je montre mon embarras ?_ Mais Sa Majesté se retourna vers lui et le fixa étrangement comme s'il était improbable que l'on lui demande son identité, à lui. La bouche entrouverte, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus hautain.

En fait, j'hésitais à vous le présenter, il n'est pas chevalier, ma Dame, dit-il d'un ton doucereux. Mais à l'instar de Ser Maeglin pour votre personne, ce _chien_ est mon Bouclier Lige et une des meilleures épées du Royaume. Qu'on l'approche et il mord !, s'exclama en ricanant Joffrey.

Qu'il s'éloigne et c'est vous que l'on mordrait, affirma la jeune femme qui n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la plaisanterie.

Toute l'attention se reporta sur le Limier qui déglutit de surprise en entendant la réplique de la princesse qui avait jeté un froid dans l'assemblée. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et vit Varys esquisser un léger sourire entendu tandis que Sansa et Tyrion semblaient savourer l'audace de l'Opaline. Cersei quant à elle était restée stoïque mais une lueur venimeuse illuminait son regard.

« Eh bien, Clegane, adressez vos amabilités à la princesse ! » couina Joffrey, les joues empourprées. Exceptionnellement, le morveux ne pouvait que se taire et encaisser le coup.

Avec peine, Sandor leva les yeux vers Elle et ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac. _Par les Sept Enfers, Eärwen. _Elle resplendissait dans une longue robe de tissu satiné mauve qui s'ouvrait sur une fausse jupe recouverte de dentelles bordeaux. Un diadème serti d'opales blanches lui ceignait le front, mis en valeur par ses cheveux toujours aussi beaux qui tombaient avec grâce par-delà ses épaules jusqu'au milieu du dos. Les années avaient creusé les joues et dessiné pour de bon des traits de femme à son visage. S'il était possible qu'elle le soit, sa beauté semblait plus remarquable encore qu'au premier jour. _Ma jolie Sirène_.

Pour l'assistance, son visage semblait impassible mais Sandor remarqua une lueur amusée dans ses iris verts et mordorés. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et le roi le foudroya du regard. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Puis finalement trouva la ressource nécessaire. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser facilement impressionner et personne ne devait deviner son désarroi.

« Vous me voyez honoré de votre présence à Port-Réal, Princesse. Bien des années se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois. »

Ysélane hocha la tête avec un sourire espiègle, partageant avec lui seul le message subliminal qu'il venait de faire passer.

Il est vrai que la présence d'un hôte du Royaume d'Opale est une rareté et je pourrai m'en vanter plus tard, dit Joffrey en gonflant le torse. Princesse, laissez-moi vous emmener vers vos appartements.

Avec plaisir, répondit Ysélane en lui prenant le bras.

Avec les fiers commentaires de Joffrey, elle put ainsi admirer l'architecture du château et la vue imprenable sur la ville qu'offraient les remparts. La présence du Limier dans son dos tout le long de la promenade lui procura une inexplicable sensation de contentement. Plusieurs fois, l'envie la démangea de se retourner et de lui expliquer, de lui parler, de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé pendant ses sept années. Elle avait senti sa surprise et eut peur de lire de la rogne dans ses yeux. Mais ça n'avait été que de l'incompréhension et un long silence. _Au moins ne m'a-t-il pas oublié_.

Ses appartements étaient immenses et somptueux, décorés des plus beaux objets et le lit paraissait confortable. On avait mis à sa disposition deux camérières à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit pour répondre à tous ses désirs et quelques autres serviteurs. Elle s'y trouvait seule car Lomión n'étant que son promis, ils ne pouvaient partager leurs couches. Chez eux, les filles n'étaient pas obligées de se marier sitôt fleuries et elles pouvaient prétendre à connaître des relations passagères. Evidemment, la plupart des parents mariaient leurs filles avant leur vingt printemps mais le statut de Princesse Consacrée l'avait protégée de cet ultimatum. Elle ne pouvait prétendre au mariage qu'après avoir confirmé son Titre. Mais ici dans les Sept-Couronnes, Ysélane savait qu'elle était une exception. Les femmes de son âge étaient déjà mères, parfois veuves. Elle pensa à Sansa Stark, cette belle petite louve qui était vouée à épouser le Roi et au regard vide que celle-ci avait jeté au blond. _Où est l'amour dans tout ça ? _Ses pensées divaguèrent vers Lomión. Secouant la tête, elle se débarrassa des mauvais songes qui venaient parfois la tourmenter lorsqu'elle s'imaginait passer sa vie avec lui. Il fallait se préparer pour le repas et retrouver un beau sourire de circonstance.

Ce soir-là, Sandor avait passé son temps à observer Eärwen lors du festin. Il avait tenté vainement de comprendre comment la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée à l'étang puisse être une princesse du Royaume d'Opale. Mais aucun scénario ne lui semblait crédible. N'avait-elle pas précisée elle-même à quel point son grand-père Elros était protecteur ? Comment lui et ses parents auraient-ils pu laisser une jeune fille de dix-huit ans vagabonder seule dans le royaume des Sept-Couronnes, sans personne pour l'accompagner ? Il savait qu'elle avait accompli sa vengeance, la nouvelle des morts de Finn et Alcide ayant fait grand bruit. Mais tout de même, quelle imprudence. Demain, il s'en irait poser des questions aux personnes susceptibles de connaître les us et coutumes des Opalins. Discrètement.

Allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre étroite, Sandor se trouva incapable de trouver le sommeil. Se retournant dans un sens puis dans l'autre, l'image d'Eärwen tenait toujours bon. Même son Petit Oiseau perdait face à elle, une première. _Satanée jolie Sirène_. Finalement, aidé de plusieurs verres, il sombra dans une torpeur qui ne fit que flouter le visage de la princesse. Avant de s'assoupir, les paroles d'Eärwen lui revinrent en mémoire avec une clarté singulière, _« Vous noyez vos chagrins dans l'alcool, comme tant d'autres. Mais méfiez-vous Sandor, ils savent nager_ ». Mais elle n'était pas un chagrin. La Princesse Ysélane était un tourment délicieux.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2:

_Come up to meet you  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I'll set you apart  
Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles  
Coming in tails  
Heads are a science apart_

_The Scientist, Coldplay_

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de la Princesse Ysélane à Port-Réal . Sandor ne l'avait guère vu, la jeune femme passant la plupart de ses journées en ville à visiter les méandres de pierres et la multitude de boutiques. La fièvre avait cloué Joffrey au lit et il s'était excusé de son absence auprès de son hôte. Ainsi, son Bouclier lige n'avait guère de travail, sa seule tâche étant de rester planté devant la porte des appartements du Roi ce qui l'agaçait passablement. N'avait-il pas mieux à faire ? Il aimait l'action, le combat. Pas les couloirs vides et les fréquentes visites du Mestre Pycelle qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement dans son cœur. Parfois, une bouffée d'audace lui faisait faire quelques pas en direction de l'aile où vivait Eärwen mais il se ravisait devant l'inconvenance de la situation. Et si on le voyait quitter son poste ? Et si elle refusait de lui parler ? _Plus qu'à attendre…_

Et les dieux parurent entendre son impatience. Le Mestre réapparut de la chambre accompagné de Joffrey qui, bien que pâle, semblait remis de son indisposition.

« Part chercher Sansa et ramène là dans les jardins. Maintenant, chien ! », ordonna-t-il sans même le regarder, disparaissant dans l'obscurité du corridor.

Lorsque le Limier frappa à la porte des appartements de la jeune Stark, il se surprit presque à espérer qu'elle soit malade, dans l'impossibilité de sortir. L'humeur du roi présageait le pire et l'image de son Petit Oiseau qui se recroquevillait sous les coups le révulsait rapidement.

Sa majesté vous demande, grommela-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Il est guérit ? demanda-t-elle l'air désappointé.

Il hocha la tête et d'un regard l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur. La louve paraissait effrayée d'un nouveau tête à tête avec son promis et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, les zébrures des coups encore certainement visibles sur ses tendres cuisses.

Joffrey attendait à une terrasse ensoleillée où les rosiers imprégnaient l'air d'un doux parfum d'été. Et il n'était pas seul. L'irascible Meryn Trant se tenait à ses côtés et il lorgnait d'un œil torve la jeune fille.

Ma Dame, dit le roi d'un ton froid qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Mon Sire, je suis ravie de voir que vous avez recouvert la santé, ânonna-t-elle en lançant des yeux inquiets tout autour. Mais personne n'irait la secourir, il n'y avait qu'eux.

Arrêtez donc vos mensonges, traîtresse ! J'ai entendu dire que vous n'aviez été que sourire et amabilités tout le long de mon indisponibilité, cracha le blondinet en pointant un doigt menaçant vers Sansa qui parut affolée.

Non votre majesté, je vous assure… J'ai prié à votre égard les anciens Dieux comme les nouveaux, pour votre santé. Et voyez comme vous êtes vaillant aujourd'hui !

Oseriez-vous dire que je vous dois ma bonne forme? Pour qui donc vous prenez vous ! Vous n'êtes rien qu'une sale félonne arrogante !

Et Joffrey ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. « Ser Meryn, apprenez-lui à être humble devant son Roi ». De toute évidence, il n'avait pas retenu la leçon de Tyrion et pire, avait dû se mettre en tête de terminer le châtiment qu'il lui avait initialement prévu. A l'abri des regards, le rejeton Lannister était prudent.

Le chevalier s'empara de la jeune fille par les cheveux et attendit des indications plus claires de Joffrey. Celui-ci indiqua d'un regard l'épée de Meryn Trant et afficha un sourire mauvais. « Son beau visage se doit de me faire honneur. Visez donc le ventre, qui ira vérifier ? » Le dos de l'épée frappa une fois, deux fois, à la troisième Sansa se plia en deux de douleur et atterrie sur les genoux. Les mains de Sandor pianotaient nerveusement et puis, n'y tenant plus lorsque les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de son Petit Oiseau, il voulut saisir le bras de Trant pour qu'il stoppe les coups. _Y'aura qu'à dire que le nabot traîne dans le coin._ Mais son bras s'immobilisa dans le vide lorsqu'une voix épouvantée s'éleva derrière lui. Une voix qui le fit frémir. Une voix qu'il se désespérait d'entendre depuis deux nuits.

« Qu'êtes-vous donc en train de faire ?! »

Tous levèrent les yeux vers la Princesse Ysélane et inclinèrent la tête, excepté Sansa qui lui tournait le dos, incapable de se relever sous la douleur. En voyant l'air effaré sur son minois, Sandor sentit la honte s'emparer de lui. _Pour qui va-t-elle me prendre ?_

Princesse, Lady Sansa m'a défié et je me devais de la corriger. Rien de très important, ne vous inquiétez pas, bafouilla Joffrey qui avait du mal à soutenir ses beaux yeux furieux lorsqu'il lui baisa la main.

Est-ce ainsi que l'on traite une femme en votre royaume ? Une Dame ? _Elle ajouta d'un ton glacial_ : Sa propre fiancée ?

Ne vous méprenez pas, je voulais juste qu'elle comprenne… tenta-t-il piteusement de se justifier. Et ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! lança-t-il dans un regain de vanité qu'il parut vite regretter en voyant les traits de son hôte se déformer sous la colère.

En tant que votre hôte, j'entends ne pas avoir à supporter de tels actes brutaux et lâches. Vous devriez vous montrer fier d'avoir une si plaisante Dame à votre bras. Où sont donc vos manières !

Joffrey resta silencieux lorsque la Princesse Ysélane porta secours à Sansa et l'aida à se relever en lui murmurant de douces paroles de réconfort. Elle s'adressa à Ser Maeglin qui s'était jusque-là tenu à distance en lui demandant de ramener la jeune fille à l'intérieur. « Je vous y rejoindrai. » Puis, elle fixa froidement le Roi.

« Comptez sur moi pour que votre oncle et votre mère soient prévenus de vos faits », menaça-t-elle en tournant les talons en direction du Donjon Rouge.

Mais avant de partir définitivement, elle souffla d'un ton empli de mépris à Meryn Trant, « Où se cache donc votre honneur ? ». Enfin, Eärwen reporta son attention sur Sandor. L'air lui sembla soudain lourd et sa gorge trop étroite lorsque derrière son regard accusateur, les adorables prunelles de sa jolie Sirène luirent d'un infini chagrin.

Ysélane se dirigeait tranquillement vers les appartements de Sansa en essayant de se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle respire. Etait-ce un mauvais rêve ? Non. Le Roi était un bout d'homme cruel et personne ne semblait capable de contrer ses idées malfaisantes. Lorsqu'elle s'était précipitée vers la Main du roi, celui-ci avait poussé un soupir désabusé en écoutant le déroulement de l'incident. « Princesse, j'aimerai vous dire que ce dont vous avez été témoin n'est qu'un regrettable accident. Une exception. Mais il me faut être honnête avec vous. Mon adorable neveu est un abominable personnage. Sansa Stark est son souffre-douleur depuis longtemps et je ne puis être là à tout moment pour la retirer de ses griffes. » Il avait lâché cette aveu d'impuissance en la regardant d'un air embarrassé.

Le royaume des Sept-Couronnes était-il donc destiné à être gouverné par un garnement exécrable et pas plus plaisant que le Roi Aerys ? _Pas pour très longtemps, du moins._ Là était peut-être la seule source de réconfort. Ysélane avait eu un pressentiment bien noir lorsque Joffrey lui avait pris la main mais elle ne pouvait le partager avec Tyrion. Comment pourrait-il entendre que la mort planait sur sa famille ? Alors elle avait redirigé la conversation vers son autre point de contrariété. « Et ses gardes ? Ser Meryn n'a pas sourcillé pour battre cette pauvre fille ! Quant au Limier… il n'a pas bougé. » Sur ce point, le nain était d'accord avec elle que ceux-là devraient y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'écouter aveuglément les ordres du Roi. Tyrion misait peu sur Meryn Trant et lui confiait que cet homme ne lui inspirait aucune espèce de confiance, qu'on pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi au nom du Roi sans qu'il ne cherche à protester. « Et le Limier, quel homme curieux n'est-ce pas ? Aussi doué que son frère à tâter l'épée, néanmoins en moins barbare, on peut lui accorder cette qualité. Toujours stoïque au pied de Joffrey, toujours efficace. Mais il est bouffé par sa haine envers la Montagne et je crains qu'un jour cela lui coûte la vie. Envers la petite louve ma foi, il n'a jamais levé la main. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que la princesse se retira non sans avoir remercié Tyrion de son honnêteté. Ysélane n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête le regard qu'elle et Sandor s'était échangé. Les joues de ce dernier s'étaient légèrement rosies, comme s'il avait eu honte de ce dont elle venait d'être témoin. _Au moins a-t-il cette délicatesse_. Mais elle restait furieuse contre lui et contre elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il était différent ? Elle aurait dû s'en tenir à ce qu'on disait de lui. Mais les Opalins voyait toujours au-delà et elle avait vu de belles choses au fond de ses prunelles sombres. Sept ans déjà. _Les années l'aurait-il changé ?_

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les appartements de Sansa, celle-ci contemplait le paysage par la fenêtre et semblait ailleurs. Ysélane se rapprocha doucement et posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules tout en jouant avec quelques mèches auburn. Puis, voyant un léger sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille elle se décida à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Comment va ton ventre, jolie louve ?

Si je reste immobile, je ne sens presque rien, ma Dame, répondit Sansa d'une voix toute fluette.

Est-ce que je pourrai poser ma main dessus ? Je suis peut-être en mesure de te soulager de tes blessures, si tu le veux bien, demanda Ysélane avec gentillesse.

Sansa acquiesça de la tête et se laissa faire lorsque la jeune femme passa sa main sous la couche de vêtement pour atteindre la peau nue. L'Opaline ferma les yeux et sentit sous ses doigts les boursouflures des coups. Les meurtrissures étaient légères et aisément guérissables même si elle ne doutait pas de la douleur qu'elles devaient provoquer. Respirant profondément et appuyant légèrement sur le ventre, elle psalmodia une ancienne prière en langue d'Opale. A la fin, elle demanda à Sansa de vérifier l'état de sa peau.

Je ne sens plus rien !, s'exclama la jeune fille d'un air ravi. Comment avez-vous fait ? Il n'y a plus que des traces nacrées, c'est étrange.

Elles disparaîtront à leur tour, jolie louve. Je sais que ce n'est pas le sujet mais dis-moi, le Limier, comment te traite-t-il ?

Eh bien… il est assez effrayant mais… il m'a sauvé lors d'une rébellion des habitants de Port-Réal. Sans lui, j'aurai subi le même sort que la pauvre Lollys. Il n'y était pas obligé et j'imagine que je me dois de lui en être reconnaissante, répondit Sansa un peu troublée.

Merci de ta réponse. Repose-toi maintenant.

Ysélane laissa la jeune fille somnoler sur son lit et ferma doucement la porte en indiquant à ses camérières de la laisser tranquille. En traversant le Donjon Rouge, à l'angle d'un couloir, la princesse manqua de se cogner à un homme bien plus grand qu'elle et qui se recula vivement. Tous deux gardèrent le silence en se reconnaissant et ne surent que faire. Ysélane fronça les sourcils et fit mine de continuer son chemin passant devant lui comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un fantôme. Mais alors qu'elle pensait s'être tirée d'affaire, une main puissante se referma sur son bras l'obligeant à se retourner. « Eärwen… ». La voix rocailleuse de Sandor se répercuta dans les corridors obscurs du château et la jeune femme frissonna en entendant son deuxième prénom. Son prénom de Consacrée. Ses lèvres retenaient avec difficulté tout ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire mais elle était pétrifiée par la colère. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et lui adressa un regard glacial.

« Pour qui donc vous prenez-vous ? Je suis la Princesse Ysélane du Royaume d'Opale et à l'avenir, veuillez me considérer avec plus de respect ». Le Limier resta pantois devant sa hargne puis fini par incliner la tête en guise de réponse. Alors Ysélane continua son chemin et, avant de disparaître, s'adressa une dernière fois à Sandor qui n'avait pas bougé, la regardant partir. « Allez donc protéger sa Grâce. Son _chien_ lui semble indispensable pour être le témoin passif de sa brutalité ».

Sandor se sentait comme le dernier des crétins. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? _Par les Sept Enfers, tu pouvais pas te retenir !_ Non, en la voyant il s'était trouvé incapable de se retenir. S'il avait pu, dans son excès de désir, il aurait saisi ses hanches pour sentir son corps contre le sien, caressé ses beaux cheveux et humé leur doux parfum. Mais il n'était pas assez fou pour s'imaginer que pareille scène pourrait un jour devenir réalité. Eärwen vivait dans un Royaume par-delà les Montagnes Etincelantes. Eärwen était une belle femme. Eärwen était une princesse. Eärwen était promise à un autre. Et surtout, sa jolie Sirène le détestait. Il s'était désintégré devant sa réaction glaciale et n'avait été capable que de la laisser fuir. Une multitude de questions trottant dans sa tête, il lui fallait absolument des réponses sinon il ne dormirait pas de la nuit. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'entretenir avec le Mestre Pycelle et celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à tout rapporter à la Reine Cersei. Le seul homme capable d'avoir des réponses satisfaisantes était l'Araignée. _Un sacré risque à prendre._

Il le prit. Lord Varys s'occupait consciencieusement de trier des parchemins éparpillés sur son bureau avec des soupirs de lassitude. Mais Sandor n'était pas dupe, il adorait le chant de ses oisillons qui pépiaient sans cesse et prendre connaissance de ses multitudes de petits papiers relatant les rumeurs du royaume le mettait en joie.

Que puis-je pour vous, Limier ? demanda-t-il poliment, les deux mains jointes devant lui. Il paraît que la Princesse Ysélane a moyennement apprécié le traitement du Roi envers Lady Sansa ?

Il paraît. Dites, l'Opaline elle était déjà venue ici ? Dans les Sept-Couronnes ?

L'Araignée sembla l'évaluer du regard et, l'air de prendre une décision, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en coin.

Il se pourrait. Mais rien de tout ça n'est très officiel voyez-vous… Ce sont de vieux gazouillis qui sont parvenus jusqu'à mes oreilles il y a des années et il ne serait peut-être pas de bon ton de les remettre au goût du jour, surtout en présence d'Ysélane.

M'en fou du bon ton. Je suis chargé de la protection de Joffrey et j'aimerai bien avoir des précisions, histoire que ça me retombe pas sur le nez, gronda Sandor en s'asseyant nonchalamment en face de l'eunuque, la main sur le manche de l'épée.

Varys se redressa sur sa chaise et tourna sa tête vers une tapisserie présentant une forêt luxuriante accrochée au mur.

Savez-vous quelles sont les étapes essentielles de l'entraînement de Consacrée, Limier ? _L'intéressé garda le silence, Varys reprit_. Dans la tradition opaline, la personne marquée doit réussir trois rites de passage qui sont censés la mener au bout du chemin, au moment où la pierre d'Opale se met à briller. Premièrement, la Peur. On abandonne toute une nuit le futur souverain dans une contrée sauvage et que les légendes disent peuplée par d'étranges créatures. Ainsi, il ne sous-estimera jamais le pouvoir que la peur peut avoir sur les hommes et il aura appris lui-même à la contrôler. Deuxièmement, la Vengeance. On incite la personne à assouvir une « justice » personnelle sur des personnes qu'il considère comme coupable d'un acte impardonnable. Il doit définir la sentence qui lui paraît la plus juste et on le laisse alors se débrouiller seul. Puis, une fois la condamnation exécutée, on lui demande de réfléchir sur son acte, de se justifier. On lui démontre alors la subjectivité de la vengeance et les conséquences que cela peut avoir sur sa vie et sur celle des autres. On lui fait assimiler l'aspect définitif de certaines décisions que l'on peut prendre. Troisièmement, le Dilemme. On présente au désigné Consacré un choix terrible. En choisissant, il détermine ses priorités et démontre au Roi quelle vision il a de son futur règne. Voilà les trois étapes, expliqua Varys en reportant son attention sur le Limier.

On devrait peut-être les imiter. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question ?, rétorqua Sandor qui s'imaginait Eärwen abandonnée seule dans la nuit noire, entourée de crocs luisants.

Si fait. Ces trois rites de passages sont passés sous silence et personne ne sait quels ont été leurs contenus. Cependant… il y a quelques années de cela, une jeune fille ressemblant fortement à la princesse a été aperçue à quelques dizaines de lieues d'ici dans la forêt. Et puis elle disparaît de la circulation, certainement rentrée chez elle, alors que deux chevaliers sont retrouvés morts aux abords d'une auberge. Mais jamais personne n'a osé aborder le sujet, susurra l'eunuque qui admirait ses bagues autour de ses doigts boudinés.

Plus aucun doute. Eärwen était la Princesse Ysélane et il l'avait rencontré lors de son deuxième rite de passage. Il avait une furieuse envie de poser d'autres questions mais elles seraient suspectes et l'Araignée deviendrait trop suspicieuse. Sandor se leva en le remerciant d'un grommellement et regagna son poste auprès de Joffrey. La Reine était présente et discutait vivement avec son fils qui affichait une mine renfrognée.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'honorer ce bal de ta présence et de ton sourire, Joff ! Si tu t'étais retenu le temps de sa présence au Donjon Rouge, on aurait pu éviter ce fâcheux incident. Voudrais-tu t'attirer les foudres du Roi Elros ? Sais-tu de quoi ils sont capables ? Alors demain soir, tu seras le plus galant des hommes avec la Princesse Ysélane, est-ce clair ? »

Sandor s'étonna du ton autoritaire avec lequel elle s'était adressée à sa progéniture mais ce n'était pas plus mal_. Le bal de demain soir. _


End file.
